


Episode 10: Sawamura Is Positive His Boyfriend Won't Scare Him On His Birthday

by SophisticatedSnowman



Series: Adventures of the Snake Pit Bar & Grill [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Costume Party, Costumes, M/M, New Year's Eve, Sawamura Daichi's Birthday, Tailor Sawamura Daichi, Tupé, wig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophisticatedSnowman/pseuds/SophisticatedSnowman
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and Daichi's birthday. Luckily, Tanaka is at the tailors side to help with the last minute shoppers.





	Episode 10: Sawamura Is Positive His Boyfriend Won't Scare Him On His Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This series will consist of several short episodes, from different points of view each time. The episodes will probably not make sense if read separately. Hopefully you will get to enjoy some rare pair feelings, but it's mostly meant as a fun read. Beta-read by the ever loving iwakaashi.
> 
> I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters mentioned.

One of the best things about being a tailor in a small suburb, Daichi finds, is that you always know what's going on around you. Of course it helps to have one of those faces that just beams of trustworthiness and responsibility; people tend to disclose more personal information to you. And despite not being a gossip, Daichi really loves to know what's going on. He likes having the upper hand at social events, knowing what the others will be wearing. Ever since Kageyama opened up his salon next to Daichi’s studio, they have been cooperating on styling everything from wedding looks, to anniversary outfits in addition to most of their friends New Year's Eve costumes. The collaboration is a good way to increase their customer circle; they always recommend each other, and they are now mostly seen as a package deal.

Today is predicted to be quite busy with customers collecting their finished garments at the last minute and others coming in for last minute alterations or hasty reparations. Luckily, since Daichi’s not entirely finished with the alterations needed on his own costume for tonight, Tanaka is here to help him out with the shop. It's a good thing his previous, quite extreme, desire to undress himself in front of others changed to a near perfect eye for dressing up others. He's now of invaluable help to Daichi during busy seasons.

That's it though, the thing that's been bothering the tailor the last few days. He's managed to decipher almost everybody's costume choices, except for Tanaka’s. Daichi casts a rather dirty look at Tanaka over his shoulder. He knows that Suga will most likely cry when he sees his boyfriend’s elaborate outfit, just as he knows Terushima without a doubt will be rendered speechless when he sees his lover all dressed up. He knows for a fact that happiness will bloom when Aone and Hinata’s miscommunications are revealed. Aone might even show something bordering on a smile. But what in the world of needles and pins is Tanaka going to wear tonight? It's driving Daichi crazy! Back when he tried to woo Daichi he always wore something exceptionally desiring, something to melt Daichi’s heart, which of course it did, but ever since they started dating, Tanaka's New Year's Eve outfits seems designed to scare the cotton out of him. Kageyama's been looking determinedly guilty whenever Daichi’s been probing him for an answer. Which can only hint at one thing; something involving a fitted tupé or a wig. A shiver runs down his spine. He really hates the thought of artificial hair, ever since that dreadful incident... No, his precious Ryūnosuke would never do that to him! At least not on his birthday! He wouldn't, would he?

Daichi keeps stitching for a while, looking at his boyfriend managing his shop without, purposefully, scaring a single costumer. His heart swells. It doesn't really matter, does it? If Ryūnosuke scares him tonight, it's only out of love and affection. In a haze Daichi puts his work down on his work desk and walks confidently over to Tanaka. The shop is empty at the moment, so he lets his left hand gently cup his cheek, tilting Tanaka’s head towards him, and gently pecks his lips. Ryūnosuke looks up at him, smiling affectionately.

Sawamura turns, and slowly returns to his workspace. He settles down and sighs lightly, a small smile playing on his lips, before picking up his neatly stitched replica of a candle and starts attaching it to his piece of (birthday)cake outfit. Another lovely year has passed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed and I wish you a marvelous day! Lots of love.


End file.
